


'Can I hold you hand?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, But is also scared, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, EXO Showtime, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Sehun is a Little Shit, Tao is a scardey cat, Trolling Hyungs, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Can I hold you hand?'

**8:35 PM**

Sehun was _not_ scared of the idea of going into the haunted house,no matter what his hyungs kept saying.

Tao on the hand,was making no clear effort to hide how batshit terrified of going to into the haunted house.

And now it was their turn to go inside.


End file.
